Snow White Queen
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: First part of 3 part series. Johnny captures a girl that wants him to kill her. What will Nny do with this girl, will he grant her wish? Or simply let her go? Suck at Summaries just plz read it.
1. Chapter 1

**New JtHM story this is a 3 book series. **

**So here's book one Snow White Queen.**

**Inspired by the song Snow White Queen by Evanescence, I do NOT own JtHM just the story and this girl.**

* * *

I have no idea how the hell I got here. I was just walking down the street, sulking in my disappointment, now I'm down here chained to the wall somewhere. But I don't care all I want is for whoever brought me here to kill me soon. That's all I want.

"HELP! HELP ME! HE TOOK MY MAKEUP OFF THAT BASTARD SOMEBODY HELP ME DOWN!" The girl next to me screamed. I glared at her and lifted my tied or rather chained up feet up and kicked her in the side some. "Will you shut the fuck up! So he wiped your makeup off so what it's not like it was helping you any you whore so shut up!" I growled. The girl growled at me. "Shut the fuck up I'm going to-!" She started to say. "What kick my ass? Go ahead I shouldn't even be here anyway." I said going back to my angst. I'm not moody but I am depressed and I have good reason to be. Right now I just want to die. "You-" The girl started to say but suddenly stop. I lifted my head slightly and saw a shadow of a man over by the girl. She was dead. There was a large knife protruding out of her forehead and out the back of her head. "My apologizes but she was testing my last nerve." The shadow said and pulled the knife out. I looked at him, I couldn't see him, but I could see his silloute. It was tall, black, and looked to have weird horns on his head. I watched him as he gutted the girl like a fish and left a bucket underneath her to catch the blood that was dripping from the body. He was draining her body of blood. What was he some vampire freak?

"Excuse me..." I said in barely a whisper. The shadow turned to me, glaring at me, I couldn't make out any Irises or color from his eyes since he was still kinda far away. "What?" He hissed annoyed. "Sir if I may pry where am I? Why am I here?" I asked curiosity besting me. "As to where you are miss I am not answering your question. As to why, you know why!" He growled. I tilted my head. "Okay.. But I've never meet you before, it wasn't till after I woke up moments before and right now did we meet, so what did I do that pissed you off?" I asked cautiously. The shadow thought for a moment. "Nothing I guess.." He said. "But you are a person and besides that I'll be needing you in later time." He said pointing to me. I could see some of him now. He was a guy with dark blue hair and two pieces were longer than the rest, he had a slight tan, and had dim brown eyes. "For what? Ransom, company, sexual desires?" I asked or rather suggested. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?" He roared. "I'VE SPEND ENOUGH OF MY TIME TRYING NOT TO BE TOUCH OR TO TOUCH AND YET EVERYTIME I CAPTURE SONEONE THEY ALWAYS THINK THAT!" He screamed. "First thing that comes to mind I suppose." I said not at all altered by the mans strange fit of rage and disgust. He looked at me. "Your different..." He said. "How so?" I asked. "Your not affected by anything I do your strangely docile." He said. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Listen let's cut the formal shit for a second I need to ask you something." I said. The man sat on a box that was labeled Nails on the side. "I'm listing." He growled with a glare. "If your just killing everyone you had captured, and that includes me right?" I asked although I sounded stupidly. He nodded. "Then why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?" I asked. He looked at me puzzled. "Like I had said before I'll be needing you for later. So what's the point in killing you now?" He asked. "Please. You see... I... I..." I tried to find the right words to tell about what I've done and try not to sound like a useless teen that thinks suicide is fun. I sighed. "Look I tried to kill myself okay. But it's not for selfish reasons, or pathetic ones, there genuine and very painful I can assure you." I explained well at lest tried too. He looked at me confused for a second. Then glared at me then turned from me. He approached something in the shadows which I prayed was a gun. I saw that he had grabbed a knife. I was disappointed when he just put the knife in his boot. "If death is what you want..." He said and turned about to go up a flight of stairs. "Then I will kill you by letting you live." He said and left. I growled just wanting to escape these restraints and just end it all. But I couldn't. I felt tears fall from my face as I just stayed here, under the roof of a madman with noway to move or escape, I let out a breath and silently cried myself to a bliss less sleep.

* * *

**Short as hell but it's really good, and who this chick is will be found out next time.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter enough said.**

**I don't own JtHM just the girl.**

* * *

Screams and curses are all I hear. My screams. The curses are from above me. I just keep screaming and crying. Just something to make him stop. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't stop. I try to get away, but he's holding me down with one hand on my head and hair the other on my small wrists, bruising me, as he tells me to stay silent. I'm slapped in the face if I try to cry, my sobs are clawing at my throat so much it hurts, I feel his weight on me and he won't... stop...

* * *

I screamed and shot up in a cold sweat. I hugged a sheet to myself. I slowly looked around the room, wishing, praying this was my bedroom, this was my room, I was home. However the room I was now currently in was rackety and barely had any furniture. The only furnishings in this tiny space was the mattress, I was currently sitting on, a small side table next to the bed, and a small stool that was in the far corner. I let out ragged fast breaths trying to calm myself and ease my growing anxiety. I held the sheet close to my body. I felt so naked, so exposed, like everything in the room had eyes and were starring straight at me. I breathed one last hard to swallow breath and felt my body finally reach a halt at peace, finally, I felt salty tears sting my eyes. Those dreams. I've always had them, they aren't really dreams more like, memories of that horrible time of my life. My childhood; or as I called it "The Day Hell Killed Me". These flashes of that time not to long ago have haunted me ever since it happened. I use to just push the memories away but it's no use, they come back, resurface till I'm ready to break to the floor crying. I hold myself tightly and close my eyes, trying to stop my tears, and clutch onto some kind of comfort. But I guess for people like me, there is no release from the pain one feels in their heart, only suffering.

Heavy footsteps approaching made me jump slightly. Someone was coming. I quickly wiped my tears away, so whoever it was, didn't see me in such a weak state. The footsteps grew louder and louder, as I laid up against the corner of the room, for once I felt this odd feeling of what I could guess was fear hit the pit of my stomach. I eyed the door as the sound stopped at the door. I held my breath, to keep myself from screaming, and having an anxiety spasm. The door opened and a figured walked in, I exhaled my breath, it was only the man from before that had killed that annoying women that was next to me, I looked at him half interested.

He turned to me and half glared at me. I inhaled a breath. "Where am I?" I asked surprising calm. "Another part of my house. You were underground before." He said and walked over to the wall and leaned against with his long arms crossed over his chest. I looked down and saw large chains and metal restraints on my arms and legs. I shot him a puzzled look as I lifted one arm to my face. "Precaution to make sure you don't run off." He said. I sighed. "Whatever." I huffed. "Why am I up here anyway?" I asked. "I had brought some new "friends" back home with me. Oh the fun we had all the screaming." He said with a sick grin and sat on the stool. "But once I got done I heard screaming that I hadn't caused. I followed it and found the source was you, but strange enough, I didn't harm you at all. You just screamed. Then you went limp. At first I thought you were dead and was going to bury you with the others remains, but Meat told me to see if you were still alive, guess that's 10 bucks I'll never get back." He hissed slightly. "I'm so... sorry?" I said confused. "Don't matter." He said plainly turning his head away from me. "What were you screaming about?" He asked. I eyed him, not like he even gave a damn, then again no one close to me gave a damn about it either. "Nothing..." I growled.

"You kept begging for someone to stop. I know that's not nothing." He said raising a eyebrow at me. "Why do you give a fuck?" I hissed. He laughed a maniacal laugh. "That's the screwed to fuck thing! I know I shouldn't give a fuck and I usually don't!" He said half heartedly. "But with you around! You confuse me and as much as you make me want to kill you something makes me not! You screw my logic to hell and I can't even take your life! You fascinate and appall me that's why I keep you around me!" He exclaims an points at me. I look at him then my face turns to a scowl. "Enlighten me would you Mr. Maniac what about me is so fascinating that you "refuse" to kill me!" I growl. "That right there you want me to kill you. But something's preventing your death from becoming, whatever said apparition is, it wants desperately for you to live." He said laying one leg up on his knee. He was wearing some sort of metal toed boots. "Second why do you even want death? I mean have you even looked at yourself, your beautiful, so why would you crave death where all your body does is rot in a casket?" He asks. Wait did he just say I was beautiful? I laughed, so much that I fell to my side. "Beautiful? Are you brain dead? What's so beautiful about me? No one likes me." I said truthfully, no one did. Not even my family. He looked at me then picked something off the floor. He kneeled down at me; glaring at me and looked straight into my eyes. "What are you looking at?" I asked and looked at his gaze. He lightly shook his head and stood up placing something on the table. "I don't understand you." He said crossing his arms again. "Guess that makes two of us." I smirked. He laughed slightly. I rolled my eyes a bit. "Hm, I suppose since were sharing this intimate moment I might as well introduce myself properly." He said. I tilted my head. "Hello my names Johnny but you can call me Nny for short." He said with a slick smile and sticking his hand out to me. "He's insane. Keep that in mind." I thought. I sighed lightly and placed my chained hand in his. "Anna. Anna Dixy." I said trying to sound formal. Johnny nodded and let go of my hand. "Well Anna rest up." Johnny said and turned to the door. "Cause it might be the only chance you get." Nny said. "Are you going to kill?" I asked. I was praying the answer was yes. "Oh no. I just figured you need a nice place to calm down in from that dream you had, I'm still keeping you alive." Nny said. I sighed aggravated. "WHY?" I hissed. "I already told you I'm keeping you alive by letting you live and it seems I can't do that without having you restrained." Nny said. "Now I must depart miss Anna I shall speak to you soon. But for now do as you wish." Nny said a bit formal and left. I sighed and laid on my back. This man, this maniac, he wasn't going to kill me, he says I'm beautiful when I'm clearly not, now he's keeping me alive? I looked up at the cracked ceiling. "God..." I said. **"WHY DO YOU HATE ME**!" I screamed.

* * *

**She's a very gloomy and down type of person. **

**Also the reason Nny called her beautiful is cause I'm using that one refrence from book two where Nny has that one girl and kills then later erites in his Die-ary.**

**"Dear Die-ary I found out that inside I'm pretty fucking ugly." **

**But WILL he kill Anna? Who's to say. Keep reading and you'll find out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapters different then the others enjoy.**

**I don't own anything only Anna.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

I just laid here for hours just staring at the wall. I pretended to be asleep, most of the time, like I usually did when I was at home. Then I heard footsteps like I had before, no doubt it was that Johnny guy again. I wasn't sure what time it was so I did not know if it was morning or night now. I sighed and sat up some, as the footsteps became louder, I was not afraid this time. So I just stayed still as the footsteps slowly but surly trailed away. I guess Johnny was doing some other shit. I looked around the room I was in. It was as big as my bedroom hell maybe even bigger.

Suddenly something momentarily blinded my eye. I turned and saw what had reflected the light was a piece of glass. It was laying on the small nightstand. I carefully picked the glass up, I clenched it with my finger tips and nails, so I wouldn't cut myself. I looked at the glass and saw that it was once part of a mirror. I stared at my reflection. I was still wearing my black U2 concert shirt, grey tank top underneath, black pants, my red spiked collar was still around my neck along with my small gold locket that was hidden by my clothes, my hair was still darkish light brown and at medium length, my eyes were still brown and lifeless, my face was fair, not even dirty. "Your Beautiful..." His words repeated themselves in my head. I hisses and threw the shard of glass at the wall. It shattered swiftly into small pieces and scattered all around the floor in the corner. I huffed and puffed like I had just finished running a marathon. I growled and crossed my legs; so I was sitting on the bed Indian style. I brought my attention back up to the ceiling. I closed my eyes and looked down.

_"He's drunk again." _

_"It's time to fight." _

_"She must have done something wrong tonight." _

Huh?

I stopped shoving my knife down a motherfuckers throat. I looked around the room. None of the other scum of the Earth were either alive conscious at the moment. I shrugged it off and placed my goggles back on and grabbed a hack saw. I started to saw into a Burger King manager that had called me "Wacky" I HATE THAT WORD! Anyways I was currently sawing into the fucks jugular vein. Blood splattering everywhere. This asshole should do for a fresh coat.

_"The living room becomes a boxing ring." _

"What the Fuck!" I asked momentarily stopping gutting the man. That song again. I stopped, silent, as I listened for the song or something that indicated it was the radio. Wait I don't own a radio?

_"It's time to run when you see him..." _

_"CLICKING HIS HANDS!" _

_"SHE'S JUST A WOMEN!" _

_"NEVER AGAIN!" _

That seemed to be almost shouted. I eyed everyone in the room. They were all restrained and silent, dead silent, I growled and put the saw down. I laid my goggles up on my head and stomped out of the room.

_"I hear her scream from down the hall." _

_"Amazing she can even talk at all." _

_"She cries to me "Go back to bed"." _

I follow the song. The story is a similar one to that of my best buddy Squee. His parents hate him and only till recently did they start beating him. Now this hellhouse is more like a home to him then his own.

_"I'm terrified that she'll wind up..." _

_"DEAD IN HIS HANDS!" _

_"SHE'S JUST A WOMEN!" _

_"NEVER AGAIN!" _

_"Been there before but not like this.." _

_"Seen it before but not like this..." _

_"Never before have I seen him this bad!" _

_"She's just a women!" _

_"Never again!" _

I lightly poked the door it opened all the way. But the girl, I think her name was Anna, didn't see me. She was lying on her back looking at the ceiling. She had her eyes closed tightly like he was hurt. I kneeled down so she wouldn't see me and watched her.

_"Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell." _

_"It starts to sting as it starts to swell." _

_"She looks at you she wants the truth." _

_"It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands." _

_"Looking just as sweet as he can!" _

_"Never again!" _

_"Been there before but not like this.." _

_"Seen it before but not like this..." _

_"Never before have I seen him this bad!" _

_"She's just a women!" _

_"Never again!" _

The song wasn't that bad and she's sounded good. She sounded really pissed as she sang. That takes talent to actually sound angry when your not. **(AN SHIT I MADE NNY SOUND RETARTED!) **

She looked down with her hands clamped on her hair she seemed to be in almost broken state. She was hitting her point of depression. Nny could sense it. Anna looked down with her hair around her covering her face in shadows.

_"... Father's a name you haven't earned yet..." _

_"Your just a child with a temper..." _

_"Haven't you learned don't hit a lady..." _

She looked up and she had tears in her eyes. She was scowling at the ceiling with her jaw tight and her white teeth, scowling like a dog ready to attack a enemy.

_**"KICKING YOUR ASS WILL BE A PLEASURE!" **_

She spat angrily. The tears fell from her face. Johnny watched with a eyebrow raised. Now there was something about who and what was going on with this girl was revealed. She seemed to have a lot of abuse happen to her and it appeared to have happen most of her life.

Anna sighed and exhaled and inhaled hot fast breaths. She was obviously enraged. For whatever reason she had and Nny had no interest to provoke it. Carefully closing the door so it didn't utter a sound. The maniac stood and turned away from the door. He would've left if it were for not the sounds of sobbing he heard from behind. Nny turned back to the door then sighed. "Oh how I wished that "holiday" worked." He cursed his bad luck at not becoming numb like he wanted those few years ago. But he still forced himself to walk down the halls further towards the abyss of homicide.

* * *

**Anna seems to be more of a hurt soul then she lets on. **

**Maybe Johnny will kill her... Nah**

**Song Never Again by Nickelback.**

**Enjoy and please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chappie enjoy.**

**I don't own anything JtHM or Jhonen Related only Anna and this story.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of torture screams. The noise had started becoming a common occurrence to me from day one that it didn't make me jump anymore. Nny had kept his 'promise' I'm still alive, sadly, and he's still schizophrenic. Or whatever the proper phrase for insane fucking is. I sighed.

I was placed in a different room then the one I was in the beginning of all this madness. I'm still chained to the wall like I had been in the beginning before I had the panic attack. The room was still huge but the walls were littered with all of these paintings. They were quiet good and done in a very precise manner, who ever had done them was very much a perfectionist, they were beautiful and strange. These visions of these monstrosities that would frighten small children to soil there beds, were so genienune and seemed to bring me a overwhelming sense of "You Belong in Darkness", that would've only disgust my family further more if I had told that I actually liked them. I was always different in my large family. I was mostly the abomination to my family, especially to my father, I know I make them sick. What I do to make them sick I have not a thought come to mind. I don't do anything to disgust them. All I do is wear a punk attire and listen too music and work as their labor slave. So what do they say is so repulsive about me?

* * *

My thoughts were broken by a loud bang coming from the wall behind me. Then followed by a loud screaming by a unknown voice. I looked around. I recognized the bang a gun shot I've lived around those weapons since I was a kid. "What's going on?" I asked myself. I was answered by silence. Then I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up at Johnny as he entered the room looking angry. He kicked a can of what I think was red paint over and splattered it all over the wall and sat down on a box labeled 'NAILS' his back facing me.

I know I shouldn't be concerned about a man who's more insane than Evil Knivl. But I asked anyway. "Hey are you okay?" He turned to me more like glared at me. "I just asked. I heard a gunshot what happened?" I asked. "A certain asshole wont be a problem anymore." He scoffed crossing his arms. "Oh." I said gaining interests in his killings. "How long have you done this?" I asked. "Killing? I can't even remember how this poison started. But even if I try it won't make any difference if I knew how or not." Nny said waving his hands in the air some. "What do you mean it won't make any difference? You must remember something. Like when you were a kid?" I suggested. "... All I remember as a kid is that kids picked on me till I cried." He said looking down. "Oh. I understand that kids are really wolves in sheep's clothing you can never find the ones that are actually nice inside and out." I related. "Finally someone understand that." Nny said with a chuckle. "I guess." I said with a small smile.

"So this is the one you haven't killed Nny?"

"Huh? Who said that?" I asked. "Don't worry. It's only Nailbunny." Nny said calmly. I looked at him confused. "Nailbunny?" I asked. "Yes..." A young somewhat frail voice said. Both of us turned our attention to the wall where a small bunny that had it's eyes sewn out in X's with black thread was nailed to the wail with a nail protruding from it's small body it looked to have been dead for some time now.

"Did that rabbit just- Talk?!" I asked way freaked out. "Yes I did. Hello it's nice to finally meet you." The bunny said. My eyes widened. "Don't worry. Nailbunny wouldn't hurt a fly." Nny said as he walked up to the little rabbit corpse. "After all demented dead bunnies are made out of sugar products and carrot seeds." Nny said psychotically while lightly petting the dead rabbits head. "Right." I said sarcastically. "She's pretty Nny. It's good thing you haven't hurt her." Nailbunny said. "Um... thank you." I said still creeped out. "A good thing indeed..." A more husky almost poisonous voice said from the other side of the room. I looked and saw 2 black and white Pillsbury dougboys. One had red swirls in his eyes. The other had empty eyes.

"You shut the fuck up Eff!" Nny growled. "Eff?" I asked. "It's short for 'Fuck' dear." Eff corrected. "Very 'charming'." I said sartasicly. "Gah! Why don't you just kill her Nny!? She means nothing too you!" The empty eyed one growled, wearing a black chef hat, walking towards Johnny. I shut up by that point. "... Unless you have affections for her?" asked. Nny growled and it looked like redness was showing on his face. While empty eyed one looked bewildered and kinda sickly. "NO! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME LIKING HER! WHICH I DON'T! YOU NOISY FUCKS! DAMN BIGFOOT!" Nny shouted looking quite pissed. He stomped out the room and slammed the door. He must enjoy slamming doors.

The 2 doughboys had by then forgotten I was still held captive in the room. "Hmm.." The black one hummed. "I wonder if this winch can give me more control over Nny?" He thought aloud. "You'll never get ahead in anything D-Boy." taunted and disapeared. "You talk to me like that!" D-Boy shouted and disapeared as well. I was so confused, as a magrain started to form right behind my temples, I exhaled. _"This whole place is insane!"_ I screamed through my massive head ache.

* * *

**Enjoy and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll be updating more of this cause I'm lmost at the end of this book.**

**I got a start idea for the next we'll see how it goes.**

**I own nothin only Anna and this story.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

I've been stuck her for I don't know how long. I think I've forgotten how to tell time. I see Johnny more often. But for some reason he doesn't talk; rarely at all. He seems more depressed. I can't tell why? I'm still the same wreck I was when I first came here nothings changed about, pathetic, me. I try to start a conversation with the maniac once or twice when he comes down. Not to talk. Just to see if I can irritate him enough to finally decide to end my sorry exscuse of a life. However nothing has worked. Most of the time it ends like this.

* * *

Me: Hey.

Nny: ...

Me: So... Are you going to... Kill more?

Nny: *Sits on box with one leg crossing the other still silent.*

Me: Are you ever going to talk? Don't you need someone to talk too?

Nny: Hmpf! * Glares at wall not facing me*

Me: I see... Are you ever going to kill me?

I pray the answer is yes only to recieve...

Nny: *Glares at me darkly and leaves with a slam*

Me: Sigh...

* * *

Sometimes he doesn't come at all. I feel this weird... emptyness when he does that... No I must be stupid. I can honestly feel bad for the guy can I? I mean he kills people and I meet them; none of them are anyone I would ever consider being around. But that still doesn't grant him any smpathy or ampthy not from me I can assure you. Yet Nny seems broken...

Like a dog that's been beaten millions of times. He seems innoncent enough but if you get too close he gets scared and over reacts inlisting in more pain and suffering. Maybe... he just needs... to be treated the right way... and maybe he'll be less hostel... but I can hardly qualify as to be the person to do that.

Maybe if I set him up, if he ever lets me go, that might work...

* * *

**Awh ain't Anna nice?**

**Hehe hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a different take.**

**I don't own anythg only Anna and this story.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

_"Heheeee!"_

_Huh?_

_I looked up and saw that I was no longered bounded like a caged animal. No now I was lying inside the shadows of these dark woods. All around me as far as I dared to see was nothing but woods. I stood from the bleak colored yet healthy grass. I saw no longer wore my concert attire instead I had on a black and red dress. The hem was short and ended at my hips._

_I blushed and tried to cover my bare legs with the dress. Fearing the dark creatures from the forest would favor me as a decent meal._

_"Hehe."_

_What the- Laughing?_

_I turned and saw her..._

_The reocurring little creature in my dreams and nightmares. The being was always a little girl. She appeared to be about 5 to me. Everytime I saw her she had black hair, light tan skin, and wore the same dark blue dress and carried a small bear with her. I looked at her._

_This was a regular occurane. This child's presence. She never saw me but she seemed to know me and somehow I knew her. Now she was dancing around a small field of flowers._

_Wait her lips are moving but I can't hear her. She stopped and looked my way, curiosly, with bright light brown eyes. She smiled and ran through me. Like I was a ghost. I followed her._

_She lead me deeper into the darkness of these trees. Suddenly she looking... Scared.._

_She kneeled down to the ground. I couldn't see what she was kneeled. Then I saw that a dark crisom was pooled around the tree's. I gasped and turned to prepared to run if I hadn't thought of the girl. I returned my gaze to her. She was now on her hand and knees._

_Carefully she rested a small hand on a dark figures face; I believe it was. She moved her hand away. On her pale hand was, red, blood._

_I gasped. She muttered unheard words and laid her blood drenched hand on each figures cheek. Blood came off all of- Wait why is that stain blue?_

_She stood, still muttering inaduble words, her face showed she was almost ready to cry. "Oh. Don't cry." I said reaching my hand towards her till..._

_?Bang!?_

_I saw a small red hole suddenly appear on the young girls forehead. I screamed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back and was swallowed by the shallow pool of blood. Like she had fallen into the ocean._

_I ran and kneeled to where she had fell. Only to find that the puddle was larger then before and the surface seemed to have turned solid. It was cold like ice. I looked into the red mirror to try and saw only a shadow._

_Only for it to manifest into a evil creature. It wasn't human. It was covered in blood and shadow. I backed away. All these hideous monsters come near me. I tried to scream, but no words left me, I tried to fight, but I was froze in place..._


End file.
